


thank you for the venom (did you think it would paralyse?)

by Suicix



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Anger, Angst, Character Study, Community: trope_bingo, Gen, Introspection, Post-Betrayal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-01
Updated: 2016-04-01
Packaged: 2018-05-30 13:46:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6426277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suicix/pseuds/Suicix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>This is the last thing that Dean ever imagined happening.</i>
</p>
<p>Set June 2014, post-betrayal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	thank you for the venom (did you think it would paralyse?)

**Author's Note:**

> Written for my "accidental hero" square at trope_bingo on Dreamwidth. The card I have can be viewed [here](http://suicix.dreamwidth.org/1476.html) and will be updated as I fill the prompts. Rated T for language.

This is the last thing that Dean ever imagined happening.

Not just the betrayal, not just Seth and the steel chair and the smug, spiteful smirks he shoots across the ring at Dean and Roman, but who it’s turned Dean into. He’s who he never thought he’d end up as, who he never even gave any second thoughts to because he was so sure it was never even a possibility for him.

He’s _sympathetic_ , for fuck’s sake. He’s never wanted to be that, never wanted people to see him as that. It was always three letters too close to being _pathetic_ for him.

If the end was going to come from anyone, it was going to be from him.

He didn’t want it to be, wanted to carry on with Seth and Roman forever, until the end of the line, but he just resigned himself to it, to the fact that he’s never been anything more than a goddamn lowlife who fucks up everything good that ever happens to him so no-one else can reap the benefits of it. Why should the Shield have been any different?

Sure, Dean lives for a bit of unpredictability, but in this case, he hates it. Hates that Seth, who he thought he knew so well, who lulled Dean into this false sense of security in the first place, destroyed his own creation.

Hates that Seth caught them off guard with a chair to the back, hates that Seth made them _weak_.

But, maybe – maybe this doesn’t make Dean weak, though. Maybe it makes Seth the weak one, the one who couldn’t go on any longer being a part of something rather than being a whole, the one who had to blindside his brothers to get ahead. Maybe it gives Dean an advantage: Seth might have the sway of the Authority, but Dean has the crowd, has their support and them constantly reminding Seth that he sold out and that he should regret it, and he has Roman, too.

Dean doesn’t know if he could take it if it were both Seth and Roman against him, if he was left totally alone, if it was Dean Ambrose vs the world. He could do that in the future, he knows, and he’s done it before, but trying to carry on after both of them abandoning him would be too much. Trying to go it totally alone after all the security and sanctuary he found with the Shield might break him.

But that isn’t what Dean has. He has Roman, even if Roman isn’t showing it if he’s as riled up about Seth’s betrayal as Dean is. He has people on his side who aren’t just smarmy company drones, and if the universe has chosen him as their hero, he’s going to damn well try to be the one they need.

He’s got fuel, got a cause, got words he can use. He’s got it out for Seth Rollins, and there’s nothing that can stop him.


End file.
